This proposal is for continuation of the inpatient and outpatient Clinical Research Center for adults and children at the Shands Teaching Hospital of the J. Hillis Miller Health Center at the University of Florida. The Center is organized to enhance communication and collaboration in clinical investigative work among health scientists carrying out studies on the unit. These include specialists in gastroenterology, endocrinology, immunology, oncology, hematology, pathology, ophthalmology, psychology, pharmacology, pulmonary, nutrition, pharmacy, nephrology, cardiology, genetics and pediatrics. Research-oriented nursing and dietary staff assist the development of detailed protocols and assure adherence to them. The Program Director, Associate and Assistant Directors, assisted by the Advisory Committee, encourage and help young investigators develop clinical research proposals and basic investigative skills. A technician is responsible for dependable specimen handling and distribution and carries out assays of urine and blood constituents to assist investigators and save costs. The CRC enjoys the continuing strong commitment of support from the administrative leadership of the Health Center. A completely renovated 10 bed inpatient and outpatient facility was provided by Shands Hospital in October 1987. Since then, the Colleges of Medicine and Nursing have funded purchase of critical new equipment items for laboratory, patient care and administrative functions on the center that enhances its capacity to serve as the focal point of clinical research at the University of Florida.